The Original
by otwamewliart
Summary: Roxas is the new kid in school, but no one seems to notice him...except for this redhead kid. What could he possibly want with him? R&R? "You're a skeleton key / Opening me / my, my / Your mind, it is original / Always were / And always will be"
1. New Kid

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it...I borrowed a few ideas from stories I liked on here and added my own twists. There will be more chapters to come...and possibly some yaoi, so beware...and ummm yeah, hope you like...comment please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Kid<p>

I was sitting by myself at the table closest to the door in the cafeteria. I was minding my own business, listening to my mp3 player and staring into space when I felt the eyes of someone boring holes into the back of my head.

I snapped my head in the opposite direction to see a table full of a dozen or so kids in black cloaks quickly turning away and starting up conversations as if nothing had happened. None of them made eye contact with me.

Except one. He had bright red hair that made his head look like it was on fire. He kept staring at me, I could still feel it as I turned away and buried myself in a book from the stack in front of me.

I had just moved here a month ago, to Granite Heights. It was my third day at Granite High and still no one besides the teachers had said a single word to me. Unless you counted that blonde girl on my first day, I had accidentally bumped into her looking for Room 216 when she rudely told me to "watch where I was going and fuck off."

No one had even seemed to notice that I was the new kid. Not that I minded, I preferred to be alone. No one except those strange guys in black. Especially that redhead.

I peeked over my shoulder to see if he was still looking at me. He was. I pretended to pluck a hair from my jacket, watching him in my peripheral vision.

The guys around him were all rowdy and obnoxious, but that didn't break his concentration. It was starting to creep me out. Why did he seem to be the only person in this school to notice my existance?

The bell rang, and I jumped up from my seat, hoping to escape before the crowd. And the creepy redheaded kid. Something about him didn't seem right, besides his staring contest with the back of my head.

I made it out the door and heard someone shouting "Hey, kid!"

I ignored it and kept walking. Who would be talking to me here anyways?

I made it halfway to my 4th hour English class before someone came running up behind me.

"Hey, kid, you dropped this in the cafeteria." he panted as he placed it on top of my stack of books.

I mumbled my thanks before I bothered to look up to the red-spiked head next to me. Great, this guy.

"You're new here right? Roxas?"

"Umm...yeah, I just moved here." How did he know my name?

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Axel." I slowed to a stop outside of my classroom.

"So," He paused before going on. " Me and my friends..."

"My friends and I," corrected the teacher as she walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, whatever. _My friends and I,_ we've seen you around the past few days and I couldn't help but notice you look a little lonely. You making friends alright?"

"Not exactly," I replied cautiously. Where was he going with this?

Axel's expression flickered for a moment and he went on. "Well, if you'd like you could hang out with us. We've got enough room for one more."

"I don't think I'll quite fit in." I said, staring pointedly at his black jacket.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it, we can get you one if you'd like." He replied, adjusting his own as he said it.

"Uhh, sure, I don't see why not." This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. "You sure you guys want-" The minute bell interrupted before I could finish.

"Well, I'll see you later Roxy." Axel ran off in the direction of his class.

"My name is Roxas!" I shouted after him. I disliked that nickname.

My English teacher came to the door, "In or out, Roxas, we're not going to wait all day for you."

"In," I followed her into the room. What on earth had just happened? More importantly, why did I say I would hang out with him and his friends? I had to admit those jackets were kind of cool though.


	2. Drama Queen

Chapter 2: Drama Queen...King...? Eh, whatever.

That day after school, Axel walked up to me. He ruffled my hair and I glared at him angrily as I tried to fix it.

"Don't worry, it looks fine." he punched my shoulder playfully. "So what are you doing today Roxy?"

"Rox-AS, and oh nothing much, just chemistry homework, geometry homework, read six chapters for english, history report, and I'm gonna sneak in some time to sleep."

"That much homework already?" he asked.

"No, not really, but it feels like it." I sighed and stared at the ominous pile of books in my arms.

"We haven't even been in school a week yet and they're already piling on the homework. Some new teaching experiment or something." he complained.

"It doesn't look like they gave you too much," I said, nodding towards his empty hands.

He stepped in front of me and started walking backwards. "Let's just say I think of high school as more of a...legal obligation, than a gateway to my future, or whatever it is that they call it now. I do the bare minimum to get me that little certificate. Trust me, they don't want to keep me here any longer than I need to be." he smirked.

"That's the spirit." I said sarcastically. "Some of us don't have a clue what we're going to do with our lives, so we have to keep as many options open as possible."

"Well, sucks to be them." he laughed, turning back around.

He put his arm around my shoulder, and I ducked away from him. He continued his speech, "There's more to life than school. They say they're preparing you for the real world, but the truth is, it's nothing like this. How many times in your life are you really going to need to know the square root of pi? Unless you're on that one tv show with that redneck guy and the eight-year-olds. Or that one millionaire one with that Meridith chick. Anyways, you'll see quickly that there's more to life than a history report or a math test. The sooner you realize that, the better."

I was confused, "What does this have to do with anything?"  
>"Nothing, sorry. I just got a little carried away." he shook his head.<p>

A little? This guy is a lunatic! Why was I even talking to him?

He stopped in the shade of a small tree and leaned against the bricks of the building. I set my books down at the bottom of the tree and swung myself up to sit on the lowest branch. I leaned back against the trunk and enjoyed the slight breeze in this cool sanctuary in the melting world around me.

We sat in silence for several minutes, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a painful blow to my right shoulder and nearly fell out of my perch.

I yelled and Axel jumped back, doubling over in laughter. "Man, you should've seen your face...hysterical!"

I jumped down, snatched up my books, and stormed off in the direction of my bus, just as it pulled in. I was almost there before Axel even noticed I had left.

"Wait, Roxy, come back! Don't leave me!" he shouted after me, still laughing. I looked over my shoulder to see him wiping tears from his eyes and pushing himself off the ground.

I sat in the first empty seat and watched him run towards the bus. It pulled out at exactly the right moment, and he dropped to his knees and yelled as dramatically as he could, "Roxassssssssssss!"

A few people still standing in the lot pointed and laughed at him, and I turned away from the window.

I rubbed my shoulder, that had really hurt! I starting asking myself once again why I was hanging out with him. He was weird, and creepy, and his friends were a little...eccentric.

* * *

><p>Sorry these chapters are a little short, I promise a good one is coming soon(;<p> 


	3. What The?

Chapter 3: What The...?

The next day, I was startled when Axel sat down next to me at lunch.

"Hey, Roxy. Whatcha doin'?"

"Umm, reading?" I said as I nodded towards the book in my hand.

"Aww, look at the little nerdy Roxy, doing his homework. So cute," he tried to ruffle my hair, but I ducked away just in time.

I scooted my chair away from him, and he chuckled and pulled me back towards him. I fought to move away again, but he was too strong.

"I thought you said you were gonna hang out with me and my friends." he said, faking a pout.

"Well, I uh..." I stammered for an excuse. "That was only yesterday that I said that!"

"Well, I figured that meant you would sit by us today, and here you are alone."  
>"I have to study for my English quiz," I nodded towards the book again.<p>

"Study, schmudy. Blah, blah, blah." He rolled his eyes and snatched the book from my hands.

"Hey, you just lost my page!" I shouted at him.

"Ohh, poor little Roxy. Too bad," he teased as he tossed it over his shoulder, hitting a kid in the back of the head with it.

"Why are you being such a..." I stopped myself before I said it, but luckily the guy he hit started shouting at that same moment.

"Hey! Who did that?" he shouted as he stood up, looking for the culprit. He opened the book and read my name out of it. "Who the hell is Roxas? I'm gonna kill you, you little shit."

I shrunk down in my seat, this guy could totally rip my guts out. It felt like everyone was staring at me.

Axel stood up and roared "It was me, you dumb fuck! What are you gonna do about it?"

The kid instantly looked scared. "Sorry, Axel. I didn't know it was you."

He walked over to him and snatched the book from him, making sure to give him a good whop in the head with it before putting it back down in front of me.

The other kid sat down and looked over his shoulder every three seconds, as if Axel was going to come back and beat the living shit out of him.

But he didn't, he just took his seat next to me again, a little too closely. I slowly scooted away again, hoping he wouldn't notice, and he didn't.

Axel muttered under his breath, "...stupid ungrateful prick...doesn't know who he's dealing with..."

I dared to speak to him, "You should calm down, you're the one that hit him."

His eyes were like melted emeralds, and his hair actually looked like it was on fire. He looked like he was about to punch me, and I braced myself for a blow just as he sighed. "You're right."

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Now he looked downright depressed.

I found myself reaching out to comfort him, and the instant I touched him I pulled it back. What was I doing?

He looked up at me, his bright eyes staring into mine. I quickly turned away and he sighed again.

"You okay?" I found myself asking him, wishing to pull the words of concern back into my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know." he said.

"Well," I said, at a loss for words. "Whatever it is, I hope it gets better."

He smiled a big, genuine smile and said "Thanks, Roxy." He patted my back, and I winced at his warm touch.

Why was he always touching me? Ugh, this guy was a creep. But why was I still hanging with him?

The bell rang before I could answer my own question, and I ran to my English class to get away from him.

This time he didn't try to catch me.


	4. The Dungeon

Fine! You guys made me do it!  
>Enjoy(:<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Dungeon<p>

I was walking towards my bus on Friday when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Roxas, over here!" shouted a blonde kid with an interesting hairdo. It was more of a hair-don't. It looked like a mullet and a mohawk fused together.

"But I'm gonna miss my-" I shout back, just as my bus pulls away. Oh well, no choice now. I head towards the small gathering of black cloaked people. I definitely don't want to be with Axel's "people" after his little episode yesterday. I continued walking towards them anyway.

"Hey, I'm Demyx, and this is Zexion, and this is Larxene." he said, pointing to a guy with silvery blue hair covering most of his face, and a girl with her blonde hair pushed back except for two little strands that made her look like an awkward bug. They were all wearing jackets identical to Axel's. I wondered how they could wear such thick, black cloathing in this heat.

"Hello Roxas!" piped the girl just as Axel walked up.

"I see you've met a few of the crowd," said Axel.

"Yeah," I replied shyly.

"Everyone else is at Xemnas' house, we're about to head over there now." said Demyx. "Wanna come?"

"Roxy, if you wanna be one of us it's best to get to know the whole group." Axel said.

Zexion just sat there, inputting absolutely nothing to the conversation. He just peeked at me suspiciously around his blue locks. What did he know that I didn't? I shook my head, remembering my invitation.

"It's Roxas, and I've got nothing to do, so I guess I can go." Despite my gut instinct, I had decided to go with a group of strangers. What was wrong with me this week? If anything happened to me, it's not like my mom would care, she'd be too drunk to notice my absence.

I climbed into the backseat of a small blue sedan between Axel and Larxene as Zexion took the driver's seat and Demyx next to him.

We drove for half an hour and pulled into the richy-rich neighborhood. We finally pulled into the driveway of probably the biggest house in this state and parked behind a cluster of similar cars in different shades.

"Wow," I couldn't help it as I stepped onto the pavement and looked up.

"You haven't even seen it all." Axel whispered into my ear.

I shuddered, feeling his warm breath in my ear. What was I doing here? I followed a still silent Zexion through the front door.

I gaped at the intracacy of details carved into the polished wooden walls and marble steps and the glimmering chandelier above my head. I could've sworn places like this only existed in Disney movies. The place was certainly huge on the outside, but now being inside, I wondered how this all even fit into the city.

"Pssst, come on!" Axel called back to me from the end of the hallway. How had they gotten that far already?

I ran to catch up and was surprised when he pushed me against the wall as soon as I turned the corner. I peeked in both directions, Demyx, Zexion and Larxene seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

I fidgeted as he pressed closer. "These people are different than others you may know here, I'm just warning you. We all stick together because we're all Nobodies."

"So I'm nobody? Thanks," I mumbled. Way to make me feel like a complete loser, Axel.

"No," he sighed. He thought for a moment before he went on. "We're all Nobodies. We don't exist to the outside world. Haven't you noticed that no one has talked to you?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well, there was this one girl..." Wait, it had been Larxene! "But my teachers..."

"They were all Organization members once too." Now I raised my eyebrows at him. Organization? Of what? "Well, it's too complex to try to explain, but you'll get it someday. Just stick with me. They're going to ask a lot of questions, but don't answer them unless you're comfortable answering them. This could go downhill very quickly." The seriousness in his tone scared me. What was I doing here?

I squirmed and he backed up an inch. "What is- Who- But...why me?" My brain was racing and my mouth couldn't form the questions fast enough.

"No one knows." He said, staring blankly at the wall behind my head. "Just stay with me. Zex, Demyx and Larxene are harmless too. There are some others but you haven't met them yet...one thing at a time."

He threw me at a door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He opened it, and I nearly fell inside. He shoved me through the doorway.

"Watch your step," he said, one second too late.

I stumbled. What an odd place for a staircase. And why was it so dark? The smell of mildew was also out of place in a house as magnificent as the one now above my head. At the bottom of the stairs there was a sliver of flickering light visible around the ancient door in front of me.

Axel pushed around me, and opened the door. A mysterious scene materialized before my eyes.

It looked like a medieval dungeon, grimy stone walls, torches and all. There were no windows, seeing as we were underground. It was kind of eerie.

Axel led me down the hall, passing by dozens of identical rooms that looked like prison cells. There were chains hanging from their walls, and I could've sworn a skeleton in the corner of one. Axel dragged me along before I could get a second look.

He stopped in the doorway at the end of a much larger room, and as my eyes got accustomed to the darkness I saw the outline of a group of people.

They had been whispering, and as I entered the room, it silenced immediately. I stood in silence, petrified. The room blackened even more before my eyes.

Axel passed me and disappeared into the blackness, leaving me clueless as I stood alone, blinded by the darkness. I couldn't even see their shadows anymore.

"Ahh, Roxas." said a voice I didn't recognize. It seemed to come from my left side, I looked and saw nothing. "We've been waiting for you."

Someone to my right coughed, I tried looking in that direction, to no avail. Even from behind me I could no longer see the flickering torches in the hall.

A rush of chills went down my spine. The hairs on my neck were standing up.

I felt someone's presence, circling me. I felt like I was being examined like some animal at the county fair.

A deep voice chuckled from behind me, and I jumped. I heard the movement of leather as they came around to my front again.

I had the feeling like I was in some horror film, where I was standing in a room full of cannibals, checking out the fresh meat before they slaughtered me and feasted. Then I realized there wasn't much meat on me. Perhaps they were planning on making me feel like I fit in by "joining their group" as they fattened me up.

My thoughts ran rampant as a faraway person cleared his throat and broke my reverie.

"So far, so good," said the same voice as before. "Where are you from, boy?"

"Umm, I moved here a few weeks ago from Ashland, Oregon."

"And how old are you?" Here comes all the questions Axel warned me about.

"I just turned sixteen last fall."

"Hmmm, he's a bit young," said a second unfamiliar voice.

"No matter," said the first. "Have you ever gotten in any kind of trouble with the law?"

"No," I said.

"Never? Well, surely in a town like this that'll change quick," commented a third voice. I think it was Demyx.

What did he mean? The questions rolled on.

"Any physical ailments?"

"I broke my leg when I was seven, I fell out of a tree." Why did they need to know these things?

"Which?"

"Left," I replied shortly.

I felt a sharp blow to the aforementioned leg. It buckled beneath me and I fell onto the floor. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Reflexes seem in order," the voice said nonchalantly. How could he be so cruel? That really hurt.

"I think thats enough," Axel's voice sounded like heaven in the darkness. I couldn't have agreed more.

"Axel, don't speak out of place." Demanded the second voice.

"No, no, it's quite alright. He seems well. Larxene!" he snapped his fingers.

A soft hand yanked me into a standing position. A blindfold was removed from my face. How had they even gotten that on me? I would've been outraged if my leg wasn't throbbing so badly.

I saw Larxene still holding my arm, and a group consisting of Axel and ten others in front of me. I saw Demyx and Zexion whispering to each other in the back.

"Marluxia," said the interrogating voice. "Take him to room 189. What number will he be?"

"Thirteen," said Zexion, the first word I had heard escape his mouth.

"Very well," he nodded curtly. He had a patch over his right eye, a scar along the left side of his face, and several grey streaks in his ponytail.

A guy with pink, layered hair walked past me and said "Follow me."

Axel came up behind me and we started walking back up the stairs. "They've given you a number, you'll be branded like the rest of us."

"Branded?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes," said Axel, lifting the sleeve of his cloak, revealing an ornate Roman numeral eight.

"But I can't- I'm not old enough." I stammered.

"It's fine. Marluxia here's an expert. Don't worry about anyone seeing it, the jacket sleeves will cover it up." Axel explained.

"But I don't-"

He opened a door that seemingly popped out of nowhere, it was a small coat closet. I felt like I was in Hogwarts with all of these magically appearing doorways and staircases. About a dozen identical "Organization" cloaks hung inside. He pulled out the smallest one and shoved it into my arms.

"This one should fit." He said, giving it a last look for any rips or tears.

I flung it over my shoulders and shrugged into it. I zipped up the zipper and it couldn't have fit any better. I examined my reflection in the mirror hanging on the inside of the coat closet door. It looked even better than I had imagined it would. It was tightly fitting in all the right places.

Axel slammed the door shut before I could stare at my reflection any longer.

"Hurry up," He whispered into my ear. I shuddered again.

Ugh, he was so creepy. Why was I here again?

I followed Axel, Marluxia had already disappeared around the corner.

I was dreading what was to come. Not the tattoo, the eternal marking of a Roman numeral on my skin, but of what was going to happen once I got it.

I had no idea who these people were, or what they did. At first I thought it was some kind of dumb high school kids fooling around in a gang sort of thing. But now I realized, half of these people were too old to be in high school. And my teachers were all once part of it. And I had just jumped into a group of strangers, they could be dangerous murderers just trying to find some clueless kid to take the blame for their crimes. Someone like me.

The three of us stood outside a room, numbered 189 like it was a hotel or something. Marluxia pulled out a small set of keys and unlocked the door.

"He has to keep his equipment safe." explained Axel. Not that I would've asked why they'd lock up some room in a gigantic mansion like this. There was probably a secret behind every door.

I followed Marluxia into the room as he flicked the light switch and tossed his jacket casually onto a chair in the corner.

Axel strutted in and threw himself onto a chaise lounge by the window, making himself comfortable. I could see a wonderful courtyard in the backyard. Why would someone with this much money want to live in this town? Certainly there were better locations.

I sat down across from Marluxia, waiting for it to be over already. I bit my lip and watched out the window as he rolled up my sleeve, not knowing what kind of pain to expect.

I felt a sharp pain and winced, forcing myself to keep looking out the window. I heard Axel chuckling, laughing at my misery. I fought the urge to throw something at his face.

"Done," said Marluxia after what seemed like hours, although according to my phone it had only been fifteen minutes.

Axel walked over and examined it, but I couldn't bear to look at it. "Very nice," he said. "X-I-I-I" he read off my arm.

Marluxia quickly and expertly wrapped a bandage around it, and I pulled the sleeve down over it before I got sick. The cooling sensation of the leather jacket felt good over it.

"Come on Roxy," said Axel, a little bit enthusiatically for today's events, "we're going to get ice cream to celebrate!"

I rolled my eyes at the annoying nickname as he grabbed my un-inked arm and pulled me alongside him to the foyer.

"Zex, Demyx, you coming?" Axel shouted up the staircase. How had he found his way back here so easily?

Demyx peeked his head around the door nearest the stairs and said "Ooh, coming where?"

"To 'celebrate' Roxy's inaugural success!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Count me in!" said Demyx, "You coming Zexy?"

I couldn't hear a reply from down the stairs, but he obviously accepted, as Demyx dragged him down the stairs the same way Axel just had with me down the hall. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" he shouted enthusiastically as he dragged Zexion out the door, and Axel followed with me in tow. We all climbed back into the blue sedan, there were significantly less cars here now.

Zexion drove back out onto the main road, and stopped at Eazy Freezy. We all piled out of the car and waited at a small table while Axel went to the window and ordered four of the same treat: Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"This one's on me," he said, handing one to each of us. He gave me one last, and said "It sounds kind of gross, but you'll love it. It's their specialty."

I cautiously took one lick of the blue-green ice cream, and Axel was right, it was delicious. It was sweet and salty at the same time, probably one of the best things I had ever tasted.

We ate up our ice cream so fast there was no time to talk, it was a race between us and the sun to see who finished it off first. We all finished, sitting back in the sun and licking our lips and fingers. Zexion casually put his arm around Demyx, and Axel just stared off into space. I followed Axel's absent-minded gaze and found myself staring across the parking lot and into the field behind the Eazy Freezy. I could see waves of heat sweltering off the asphalt, and I found myself daydreaming. I didn't even notice as Axel casually picked invisible lint off of my jacket.

It was a wonderful day out, sunny and warm. It wasn't until I sneezed that I noticed that Axel's hand was resting on my leg.

I jumped up and scared everyone out of their daydreams.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him.

"But, Roxy..." he said, obviously confused.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled

"But you didn't object to it or anything..." he said quietly.

"You knew I wasn't even paying attention! I'm not gay!" Demyx and Zexion just stared in awe. Apparently Axel had never been yelled at like this before, and I was prepared to give him an earful.

"Roxas, please, not here. Let's take this somewhere else." he pleaded with me, his eyes full of hurt and confusion.

I saw a family climbing out of a mini-van, staring at us, so I reluctantly agreed.

I charged behind the building and waited for him to catch up. I started tapping my foot like an upset mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered angrily at him.

"But, I thought..."

"You thought what? What exactly was going through your mind, Axel?" Great, now I sounded like an angry mother too.

"I thought, well, I had thought maybe you were joining the Organization because you liked me. And you haven't really objected to any of my hints so you know, I thought..."

Fucking fantastic, so now he thinks I was leading him on? "Well let me make one thing clear, Axel. I. Am. Not. Gay. I didn't join the Organization because I liked you."

"Then why did you join, Roxas? Why? Tell me that." he said angrily. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was fighting back tears. "You joined a group of complete strangers just for the hell of it? 'Cause you thought you'd have a jolly good time? Well, Roxas, sorry to rain on your parade but we're not who you think we are. We're not just some gang hanging out for shits and giggles. Its much more serious than that."

"Then what kind of 'gang' did I join? Because if you can't explain it to me, then it must not be very serious at all then, is it?"

"I...I can't tell you that! That's besides the point!" he sounded exasperated.

"What is your point then? You ask me to join some cult without telling me the conditions I'm joining in? If it's some gay pride thing, I don't want to be in it."

"That's not what it is. I mean, several of us are gay, but that's just coincidence. It's too complex to try to explain it to you, you just have to learn the ways." He sighed, rubbing his fiery temples. "Besides, I didn't ask you to join, you decided that on your own. Something convinced you to come, and now you're stuck for life," he said, pulling up my sleeve to reveal my bandaged arm. "You can't just back out now."

I was speechless. He was right, something had brought me to join, and it hadn't been him.

I couldn't even bring myself to speak or even move as Axel brushed a hair out of my eyes, moving in closer, his hot breath on my face.

I could tell what he was going to do, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

><p>How do you keep an idiot in suspense?<br>Let them read the first 4 chapters of my story, then cut it off at the good part.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>I know I'm evil, thank you(:<p> 


	5. The Sickness

Sorry about the wait, between band camp, soccer practice, writer's block, and just flat out laziness I haven't written much. Hope you enjoy!

I start school tomorrow so who knows when the next chapter will be out... /:

This chapter is quite pathetic, if you ask me...blahhh.

And Jaime, if you are reading this, no matter what you say or do will make me finish this story any faster, you'll just have to wait like all the other losers reading this (jk guys, love you for being interested in such crap). Sorry its taking so long but I have a busy (yet lame) life XP

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Sickness<p>

I held my breath as his face inched closer to mine, our lips almost touching.

I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine. I could feel his hot breath lingering over my mouth, and my brain was screaming that this was so wrong, and I should just kick him and run, but I couldn't even pull myself away as he leaned in for a second kiss.

By the third kiss, I could feel my legs again, and I found myself searching for the brick wall behind me. We moved fluidly towards it, never breaking contact. I felt the cool bricks at my back, and I tangled my hand into his hair. A little growl escaped from his lips and I kissed him back.

He squeezed my ass and I squealed, and he took the opportunity to insert his tongue into my mouth. My brain was screaming at me to stop, but my body wanted more. I could feel his hot breath mixing with my own, his warm tongue dancing with mine, and I gasped as I felt something hard protruding from his pants.

At this moment my brain won the battle, and I pushed him off of me. I still couldn't bring myself to slap him, or even to run away.

My heart was racing, and I was still breathing fast. Axel had a confused look on his face, but after he saw mine it transformed into a little smirk that within itself made me want to slap him.

I felt my face brightening in color to a deep red as he said "I thought you weren't gay."

This time I actually brought myself to hit him, punching him straight in the stomach.

He doubled over and started chuckling as I stormed towards Zexion's car, attempting to untangle the knots in my hair.

I had climbed into the backseat as he came around the corner, not even bothering to adjust himself as he strolled over to Demyx and Zexion still sitting at the table together.

He started talking to them, waving his arms in an exuberant way as he spoke, no doubt telling them the story of what had just went down behind the Eazy Freezy. Or should I say, what sprang up.

I looked back in time to see Axel pointing towards the car, and Demyx and Zexion's gazes following his finger, raising their eyebrows in amusement and laughing.

They all started walking in my direction, and I shrunk down and hid behind the seat.

Zexion and Demyx climbed in front silently, as if nothing had happened, and Axel slid across the back seat, sitting close to me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I leaned against his warm chest and let him play with my hair the whole ride. I could feel Demyx staring at me in his mirror, but I didn't bother to look back.

The intoxicating mix of the heat, Axel playing with my hair, and the gentle movement of the car put me to sleep in no time. I woke up as Axel shifted gently beneath me, whispering "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" as he kissed the top of my head.

One peek out the window told me we were no longer moving, and Zexion and Demyx weren't in the front seat anymore either. It was getting dark out, and I wondered how long I had been asleep.

"Only about an hour," said Axel quietly, as if reading my thoughts, still combing through my hair.

I yawned and stretched as Axel smirked.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" he ran his fingers down my arm and locked them with mine. "And you talk in your sleep."

"I what?" Now I was awake.

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything embarrassing. Not around Zex and Demyx, at least..." he chuckled again.

"What did I say?" I worried aloud.

"At first it was just a bunch of mumbling, but just about ten minutes ago you finally said something interesting."

"What did I say?" I repeated, even more worried than before.

"Ahh, I can't quite remember. It was something about a bloke named Axel? Whoever that guy is..." he teased.

Oh, God, what had I said about him?

"Oh nothing really, just that you wanted to bang him."

"I said that?" Oh my God, this was awful!  
>"No, I wish. I'm just kidding, Roxy. Unless you want to, that can be arranged."<p>

I elbowed his side, "No thanks."

"Oh yeah, I forgot...you're not gay." He mocked disappointment.  
>"Oh, shut up. I'll show you gay." I mumbled.<p>

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He pulled me on top of his lap and I fought to keep my seat.

He laughed seductively in my ear and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my ears.

"Axel, stop." I tried to pull myself away but he only pulled me in closer. I peeked at my phone, almost nine o'clock and three missed calls. I just hoped none of them were from my mom. "I should get going." I successfully got out of his arms and sat back in my seat.

"You wanna walk? It's only about two blocks from here. Zexion and Demyx usually take a long time...ahem, saying their goodbyes."

"Well, I guess." I opened the car door and waited for him to step out after me before closing the door.

He scooped me up into his arms and I yelled at him to put me down. "Axel, this isn't funny! I'm going to fall! Put me down! No, don't drop me!" I kicked and squirmed and hit his shoulder til my feet were planted firmly back on the ground.

"Geez, Roxy, it's past the kid's bedtime, you need to be quiet!" Axel playfully pushed me as I started walking down the street.

"Wait, your house is that way." he pointed in the opposite direction of where I was headed.

"How do you know where I-" Wait a second, this was Axel we were talking about. I didn't need to ask how he knew where I lived.

"What? I don't stand outside your window watching you sleep..." I glared at him. "What? I don't! Well...not recently at least."

"Axel, I've been living here barely a month." I started back in the opposite direction, Axel following me like a puppy dog. "Are you going to follow me home?"

"Well, I figured maybe we'd do this properly, I'd walk you home and kiss you on the front porch." he said, trying to sound innocent.

I didn't fall for it. "I don't think the neighbors would appreciate that."

"You'd be surprised with what you can get away with in these little black jackets." he said, pointing at mine.

I laughed and continued walking, as Axel slipped his hand into mine. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, it actually felt kind of right.

My gut still churned with the thought of being with another guy, but at the same time I had butterflies. It was starting to make me sick.

"You okay Roxy? You don't look too good." Axel seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy," I said as my knees wobbled beneath me.

"I can carry you if you want, it's no big deal for me." He said, stopping and bracing himself to lift me.

"No, I'm alright," I said as my stomach flipped again and my knees buckled. I sat there in the middle of the sidewalk, "Just give me a minute, I'll be okay." God, this was embarrassing.

Axel knelt down beside me and put the back of his hand to my forehead. It felt cool, and I realized I was sweating. "I'll wait for one minute, and if you're not up on your feet, I'm carrying you home." He demanded. I just nodded my head and then tucked it between my knees, feeling dizzy.

I slowly stood back up and started walking again.

"You sure you're okay?" Axel asked again.

"I think so, I just need to sleep it off." I said even though I wasn't tired, I had just woken up from a nap.

We trudged slowly towards my house, the longest two blocks of my life, but I was glad Axel was there with me. We walked up to my door and I fumbled for my keys in my pocket. At long last I opened the front door and I collapsed onto the couch.

Axel came in and took a quick look around. "Don't you want to lay down in your bed?"

I thought for a moment and nodded, thinking it would be more comfortable in my own bed and my mom wouldn't question me in the morning.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly rose up from the sofa, Axel hooking his arm under mine to support me.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," I choked out before he could ask. How had this come on so fast? This was more than just my body reacting to Axel's touch.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" I gave him a look before he added, "No, not like that. I'm worried Roxas, you're sick and I don't want to leave you home alone if something happens." He was right. My mom was out doing who-knows-what who-knows-where with who-knows-who. I didn't even care, whatever kept her away from me.

I asked him to bring me a glass of water, and told him he could sleep on the futon in the corner of my room.

I carefully peeled off my jacket and threw it on the floor, every inch of me aching like I had a sunburn.

He brought me the water, but I didn't even want to drink it. I reached out to him, and he grabbed my hands, sitting on the edge of my bed. He pushed my hair off of my forehead and pulled my blanket over me. It was hot and I was sweating from my fever but I was too weak and tired to take it off.

He laid down next to me, stroking my hair.

"I said you can sleep on the futon," I said to him, "I don't want you to get sick too."

"Shhh. I won't, don't worry," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled up to his warm body, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Awwwwwww...comment?<p> 


	6. Waffles anyone?

Ok, I lied. The next chapter is right here. So what I lied? But the truth woulda been suicide! oh wait...you're here...ahem, just read this and LEAVE ME ALONE! XD

P.S. I'm not mental, I swear! These voices just keep tellin-SHUT THE %^# UP WOULD YOU! I'M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING HERE!-now where was I? Oh yeah...they're telling me that you shall read this...OR DIE. Ok, maybe I made up that last part...but you should R&R pweaseee?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Waffles anyone?<p>

I awoke the next morning to bright sunshine and chirping birds. I felt someone's arm around my waist. Axel's.

Man, how had I gotten so sick all of a sudden?

I turned over and was greeted by Axel's sleeping face. It seemed almost angelic, quiet and still. I moved a strand of fiery red out of his face, trying not to wake him.

I slipped out from under his arm and did my usual morning routine, got dressed, used the bathroom, and fed the cat. I was standing outside, enjoying the morning rays of sun when Axel came out and slipped his arms around my waist. I could get used to this.

He kissed my ear then whispered into it, "You feeling better Roxy?"

I turned around to face him, "Loads."

"Good," he said as he squeezed my ass.

I slapped him and walked around him back into the kitchen. I popped a few frozen waffles into the toaster and peeked out the window to the driveway. Mom still wasn't home.

Axel sat down at the kitchen table, my cat, Olive, rubbing against his legs, mewing softly. He absent-mindedly petted her, never taking his eyes off me the whole time. I leaned back against the counter and stared back into his emerald green eyes.

The waffles popped up and I jumped, making him laugh.

I put them on two plates and placed them on the table. Axel kept staring as I put the syrup and forks on the table. It was kind of creepy. I felt like his eyes could see straight through mine, into my soul or something. Like he could read my every thought.

He leaned back in his chair, just watching as I ate my waffles. He didn't touch his. Olive had moved on because Axel was no longer petting her, she was now playing with the long cord hanging from his cloak.

"Are you going to eat those?" I asked him, and he shook his head. I got up and threw them in the trash and washed the dishes, Axel silently watching me the whole time.

The phone rang, and I ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, just making sure you were at home." It was my mom. "I won't be back until late tomorrow."

I didn't even bother to ask where she was or who she was with. "Umm, okay."

"There's food in the fridge, don't stay out too late, and don't forget to feed the cat." she said

"Okay, I won't. Bye." I hung up the phone after she said good-bye. "That was my mom," I explained to Axel, "she said she'll be gone 'til tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, then my plan is working," he said.

"Your plan?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, my plan to get you alone and make you scream my name all night long." he winked at me.

"Well, sorry about your luck, mister, but the only thing I'll be screaming at you will be to get out of my house."

He laughed, "Well I'm all down for public displays of affection."

"Sorry, but I don't think that's quite what they call it these days. I think its something more along the lines of 'public indecency,' not to mention that's kinda illegal."

"Well, as long as its only kinda illegal." he mocked," Besides, it's not like I haven't been in trouble with the law before."

"Axel, it's still a no." I said firmly.

"Oh, alright...you're such a killjoy." he stamped his foot like an upset two-year old.

I laughed, "I try, my goal in life is to upset Axel and ruin his fun."

He crossed his arms. "Well, you do a pretty good job at it." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I stuck mine out in response to his and he started laughing too.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked me, leaning against the counter next to me.

"I dunno, anything you wanna do." he raised his eyebrows at me, "Except that!"

"Dang, you really are no fun." he snapped his fingers.

I rolled my eyes at him and shifted my weight onto my right foot, leaning onto his shoulder. "Seriously, I don't care what we do today. I just wanna..." I stopped myself before I went too far.

"You just wanna...spend your day with me?" he teased.

I blushed because he had guessed exactly what I was going to say.

He realized that his joking guess was right at about that same moment. He pulled me into a suffocating hug, "Aww, Roxy, that's so sweet."

He ruffled my hair and covered my forehead in sloppy kisses and I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me in closer.

He laughed and slowly kissed his way down to my mouth, and I fought against him for a moment before kissing him back. "Good boy, Roxy," he gasped between kisses.

I yanked on the hair on the back of his head, and he yelped, but neither of us pulled away. It only caused him to kiss more fiercely, and I gasped as he bit down on my lower lip.

He took advantage of the moment and expertly slipped his warm tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the wonderful feeling of our warm, wet tongues dancing together. He started leading me towards the couch, and it was all I could do to keep up with him.

He broke contact with my lips and looked at me with eyes full of lust. "Just tell me when to stop Roxy, it won't be easy but I don't want to go further than you're comfortable." I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

I smiled seductively and pulled him down onto the couch with me.

"Atta boy," he said, kissing my neck and searching for the sweet spot on my neck.

I gasped when he found it, and he teased it, licking and sucking. He was too good at this.

I could definitely feel something poking my leg, but I tried to ignore it. I wasn't ready for that yet, and I was really enjoying this.

He bit my earlobe and I felt my own pants tightening. Damn him, I thought, he found my turn-on.

"Poor Roxy," he teased, "too bad he's not gay." his hands slowly moved towards the snap on my jeans.

* * *

><p>BAHAHAHAHAHA gotcha againnnnn! So now that you DID read this, you will die...!...of suspense. Haha, I tricked you. :P na na na na boo boo stick your head in-HEYY GIVE THAT BACKK!<p>

Umm...I'll be back with more chapters...eventually, but for now I must go catch my brain. The voices stoled it XP

P.S. (again) I'm not okay, I promise. ^^


	7. The Diner

Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I have been reeaaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyy busy. That and I couldn't think of a good name for the guy. THANK YOU JAIME (:

So anyways...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Diner<p>

He started to unzip my pants, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Axel, please stop." I said, nearly choking on my words. I didn't want it to stop, but I couldn't do this. Not with Axel.

He stopped, looking into my eyes. I could see how badly he wanted to go on, but I admired his self-control as he pushed himself off me, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" Now I was confused.

"I took it too far too soon, I'm so sorry, I thought I could control myself better...but you just get me going."

"Axel, I'm the one who should be sorry, it's okay. Really. I just can't do this right now, it's too soon for me." I honestly felt bad for stopping him now, and wished I had never opened my mouth.

"It's just when I felt you get hard I thought that was your way of telling me to go on..." he looked embarrassed.

I took his hand, "Look at me." I demanded, and he did. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm still getting used to the idea of...this. I do want you, just...not yet. I'm not ready for that."

He instantly perked up. "You do?"  
>"Of course I do." I said, and I was actually being truthful with him.<p>

"But I thought you weren't-"

"Gay? I know. But people change, right?" I winked at him.

"Yay!" he yelled, and pulled me into another rib-crushing hug. "I'll get you someday, don't worry."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." I said. I cleared my throat and changed the topic. "So what do you want to do today?"  
>"You," he said, I thought I heard pleading in his voice, and I could tell by one look down exactly what he wanted.<p>

"Not now," I said, sensing a little disappointment in my own voice. "I...I just can't."

"I know," he said, looking ashamed.

"Any other ideas?" I asked, and his stomach growled in response. "Okay, lunch it is then."

I jumped up and grabbed my car keys off the counter, and turned back to him, still sitting on the couch. "Any suggestions?"

"I know a little place downtown. They've got some good food and they're not too expensive either."

"Sounds good enough for me," I said. "Just let me run and get my jacket."

We ate lunch at this small cafe just across from the river. It was a cute little place and had a wonderful view, but I didn't like the way the kid behind the register kept staring at Axel.

It wasn't a jealousy thing, but the way he looked at Axel, it was like he might grow a pair of fangs and just pounce on him. His penetrative stare from beneath those disgusting eyebrows was really creeping me out.

I guessed that Axel could sense invisible laser beams boring into the back of his head, because he turned around and instantly gave the guy a death stare.

He flinched and broke his concrete stare as he busied himself, straightening out the boxes on the counter.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "If I would've known _he _worked here, I would've suggested someplace else."

I looked back in the direction of the register and noticed him glancing out of the corner of his eye, still watching Axel. A stout woman came up behind him, I guessed she was the manager, and he whispered something to her, then disappeared into the kitchen as she took over the register.

We finished our lunch in near silence and paid the woman, and as we walked towards the exit Axel peeked over his shoulder, no doubt searching for him.

He seemed satisfied when he didn't see him, and led me out the door.

I waited until we walked half a block before I asked him, "Who was that kid?"

"He's not a good guy," he said.

"So that makes us the good guys?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Well, this isn't a cartoon, there is no defined good or bad side, but he is definitely the kind of guy you don't want to be caught alone with."

"Why?" I asked.

Before he could reply, the question answered itself as a shadow walked out of the alleyway.

"Well hello, Axel." he said, in a suprisingly booming voice.

He was at least a head taller than me, but still not quite as tall as Axel. He stepped closer, forcing us both against the wall, I winced as my hand touched the scorching brick.

"Hello, Jeff." Axel replied in a clipped voice, and he pushed me aside so that I was out of the way.

"So nice to see you on my side of town...its been a while." he chuckled.  
>"Your side of town?" Axel stifled a laugh.<p>

"Yes, haven't you heard?"

"Obviously didn't get the memo." he retorted.

I stayed pressed up against the wall, too scared to move an inch, I didn't know this guy, but I figured with Axel there he wouldn't let him near me.

"And who's this we have here?" he said, nodding towards me. "A new recruit? I haven't seen him around."

Axel's eyes blazed. "What does it matter to you?" He stepped in front of me, blocking Jeff from my view.

"Well, I think you should warn him about the dangers of walking around alone, especially on this side of town. Need I remind you of what happened the last time we encountered?"

Axel actually took a step away from him, almost stepping on my foot. I could sense his fear. If Axel was afraid, this guy was seriously no one to mess with.

"Now get away from here before you get yourselves into a serious predicament," he said coldly, spitting in our direction and turning back towards the alley.

Axel pushed me back, and turned to lead us around the corner in the opposite direction of the cafe, walking so quickly I had to almost run to keep up.

"What was that about?" I panted, a stitch forming on my side.

As he shook his head, I could've sworn I saw a tear lingering in the corner of his eye. Perhaps it was a trick of the sun, because when I caught up to him I didn't see anything unusual.

He kept up his fast pace for another few blocks, before stopping to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Roxas, you must promise me you will never go on that side of town without being accompanied by one of the Organization."  
>"But why?" I asked. "I'm not a child, I don't need an escort."<p>

"It's not you, none of us go near him without another. He can't seem to take us on in pairs. Just promise me," he said, "He's dangerous."

"I don't see why you can't ever explain anything to me."

"Just swear to me, Roxas."  
>I let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."<p>

He turned on his heel and continued walking even faster than before, and I didn't even try to make my short legs keep up with him.

I didn't want to be treated like a child. I didn't see why Axel had to act like he was my bodyguard, I could handle myself.

* * *

><p>Oooh, Roxas is being Mr. Grumpy Pants. What will happen next?<p> 


	8. What Were You Thinking?

In my opinion, the best chapter I've written...I just couldn't wait to post it. Please comment. [For any typographical errors, I apologize ahead of time...I wrote this all at about 3 in the morning.]

Ich bin eine Taschenrechner in meine Hose. (teehee) Ich liebe meine Frau, Jess'ca.

Ahh fuck shit damn. Stupid thing won't let me do a heart. )': Ich bin jetzt bedruckt.

Oh well, enjoy mein Geschichte. (I think I spelled that wrong)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: What Were You Thinking?<p>

I arrived on my own doorstep after what felt like hours, although my phone said it had only been about twenty-five minutes.

Axel was nowhere to be seen, so I unlocked the front door and went up to my room. I threw myself on the bed when I heard a tap on my window.

"What the...?" I said, getting up to look.

It was Axel. Of course. He was throwing tiny rocks up at my window, and now he was trying to climb up the side of the house.

I thrust the window open and yelled to him, "What the hell are you doing? There's a front door for a reason!"

He pulled himself through the opening and smiled at me, "And what fun would that be?"

I closed the window again and plopped back down on the mattress.

He laid down beside me and sighed. "What a day..."

"No kidding." I said, not wishing to be the one to bring up today's events.

He rolled over towards me and sighed, obviously wanting to forget them too. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. He sighed again.

I was content with just lying there when I thought I heard something downstairs.

I was too comfortable to go down and look, so I dismissed it as Olive knocking things off the shelves. She did that often, and I would just pick it up before my mom came home.

I kissed Axel and thought I heard something else, but whatever it was, it wasn't going interrupt this. Unless...

"Roxa- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" speak of the devil, my mother was standing in my doorway, staring in shock at me wrapped up in Axel's arms.

His jaw dropped, and he jumped away like I was on fire, and tried find the words to explain.

"YOU." was all she said, and I feared for his life. "I've seen you, sneaking around the house, who the hell are you?"

He tried to squeeze through the doorway and run around her, but she was too quick.

Her eyes were ablaze with rage, I had never seen her this mad in my life, not even in her drunken state.  
>"Get. The fuck. Out. Of my house. Before. I call. The cops." she said through gritted teeth.<p>

He barely inched around her when she started chasing him down the stairs, and I followed, hoping that he could just get out the front door alive.

He was fumbling with the door handle when she came running full speed with a frying pan aimed at his head.

He ducked just as the pan swung past his head, making a giant, gaping hole in the wall.

He finally got the door open and ran faster than any Olympic runner I've ever seen, disappearing into the trees that surrounded our yard.

Now she turned to me, with that lunatic look in her eye, and she came running after me with the same frying pan.

I ran to my room and locked my door before she came slamming into it like someone being tackled in football.

My heart was pumping, and if she broke down that door, my only escape would be out the same window Axel came through.

She kept pounding the door, "Roxas, you better open this fucking door right now or I'll break it down myself.

I didn't doubt her, but I wasn't going to just let her in. I wasn't dumb.

She kept pounding and pounding until this awful crunch with a metallic clang signified that she had smashed a hole into my door. I didn't know what to do, so I unlocked the window and pushed it open just a crack, so she wouldn't know what was coming.

She managed to reach down to the doorknob and unlock it, pushing with more strength than I could've ever believed was in her petite body. By the time she was actually standing in my doorway, the frying pan had been abandoned on the floor in the hallway, but her anger was no less. She slowly stepped toward me, pointing her finger straight into my face.

"I will not have a fucking _faggot_ in my home, infecting my family." She spat at me, "If he ever comes near this house again, I can assure you that you'll both be dead so quickly that you won't even know what hit you. You WILL NOT be gay while you're living in this home."

"And what are you going to do to stop me from seeing him?" I glared at her with equal anger. "He'll still be at school."

"I'll just transfer you."

"Again? As if my last school wasn't bad enough, you want me to start all over again?"

"I could really give a fuck what your next school will be like. I will transfer you a thousand times and a thousand more before I let any son of mine be gay." she said the word like it was a big, nasty spider.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it, because I am gay, and I'm not going to stop seeing him."

She closed the last few inches and slapped me across the face. It echoed throughout my room and she said through gritted teeth, "You are NOT gay. I won't let it happen."

I stood there, stunned by the force of the smack. I slowly looked up into her face, saying with all of the hatred and anger I had bottled up over the years, and said "You are not my mother. You are not anyone's mother because you don't know how to care for a child. You don't know how to love. You are a heartless bitch, and I hate you. I am sick of the bullshit you've put me through, and I'm not going to let THAT happen."

Her mouth hung open in shock, I felt my face burning up, from the sting of the slap and the awesome high I was feeling from finally letting these words fly.

She clamped her mouth shut, and reached straight across to punch me in the face. I heard something crack, and I sank to the floor, my eyes watering. I felt something warm flowing down my face. "You will not speak to me like that. I am your mother."

I slowly stood up, wiping some the blood off my chin.

She reached for my throat, and I tried to push her away, but she just grabbed my arm instead, digging her claws in. She pulled up the sleeve of my black jacket. "And what the_ fuck_ is this?"

She was looking at the Roman numeral 13 branded on my arm.

"I don't know what kind of shit you've been getting yourself into around here Roxas; but if you value your life, you'd better start explaining right fucking now." I pushed her with all of my might, and she stumbled back a few steps.

I looked her dead in the eye and told her once again, "You are a heartless bitch."

Her eyes widened and she came charging toward me once again, but not before I shoved the window open and jumped out.

The drop was a whole lot further down than I had thought, and I heard something else crack as my body hit the cold, hard ground.

She stood in shock for a moment, and disappeared from the window, no doubt running to the front door to come out and beat the living shit out of me.

I tried standing up, my ankle screaming in protest, and attempted to run towards the trees, but I made it no more than three steps before I fell down again, face-first onto the grass, my already injured face burning with excruciating pain, tasting blood and dirt in my mouth.

I heard feet running towards me, and a strong pair of hands scooped me up and whispered, "_What the hell were you thinking!_"

I tried to reply, but my mind was feeling fuzzy, and I could barely see a black figure with flaming hair holding me. I tried explaining to the body so near to mine what I had done, but words wouldn't come, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, most of this chapter comes from my real life experiences. Not quite to the extent of the frying pan and jumping out the window, but yeah...<p>

The day I started writing this, my mom and I had just been in a fight (over my sexuality and my "life choices") and I decided to add it into my story and make it a little bit more interesting.

I know all too well what poor Roxy is going through.


	9. The Hospital

Well, here's the next chapter for ya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Hospital<p>

My eyes fluttered open, the room was darkly lit and something nearby was beeping. I could tell by one quick glance that I was in the hospital, and judging by the light from the window there was still a few hours until dawn. In the far corner sat Axel, watching me as I observed the room around us.

He slowly stood up and walked towards me, with the tiniest smile on his face.

"You have no idea how incredibly stupid you are." he said softly, rubbing the dirt and dried blood off of my face. I winced. "That's a mighty fine shiner you got there," he bent over to examine it better and kissed me on the forehead.

"I was scared for you," I croaked out, "I thought she was going to kill you."  
>"Not as scared as I was for you, I thought she did kill you." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed. "So did she push you out, or did you jump?"<p>

"Jumped." I said.

"And did your nose break before or after the fall?"

"Before," I coughed, my ribcage screaming in agony.

"Looks like you need some more medication," he said and ruffled my hair and went into the hallway to find a nurse.

A lady in purple and pink flowery scrubs came in, "Does anything hurt, hun?" she asked with a slight southern drawl.

"My chest and foot," I whispered.

She poked and prodded my body, asking over and over if it hurt, and finally gave me some pain medication.

"Thankfully you've only broken your foot and your nose. A fall out of a second floor window could've done much more damage. If you need any assistance, just press that buzzer." she told me, pointing to it.

As she left the room Axel came to sit on the edge of my bed. I tried scooting over to give him more room, but the meds hadn't kicked in yet and my leg screamed in protest.

He looked distraught. He had a crazy kind of look in his eye, like he was angry, sad, and tired all at once. His eyes caught mine, and he turned away almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry," He spoke so softly that if I hadn't been watching his face, I wouldn't have believed he said it at all.

I gave him a puzzled look. "For what?" I said.

"For all of this. It's all my fault. If I had never come over, this never would've happened. I knew she was going to come back soon and-" he cut himself off, turning away from me, probably trying to hold back tears.

"Axel, this isn't your fault." I said, resting my sore hand on his thigh. "I should have locked the door or something. She was bound to find out sometime."

"But now you've broken your foot and I'll never be able to see you again. It's all my fault."  
>"Are you kidding me? I can't go back there! Unless you want her to finish off what she started!"<p>

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, his eyes wet and bloodshot.

"I have no idea," I answered quietly.

"You could stay with me..." he said weakly.

"Axel, I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said, and the words stung. "After all that's happened tonight, and we met only a few months ago."

His eyes pleaded with me, and it hurt to say the words, but I knew I was making the right decision. I had no room for a mistake right now.

"You're right." His voice was weak and faint.

Just then Demyx came running through the door, Zexion following behind, looking like he just woke up.

"We came as soon as we heard," panted Demyx.

Axel sighed and stood up. He moved into a chair in the corner, and Zexion stood by his side as Demyx came up to me.

"You look awful Roxy," he said.

"Thanks. I feel like a million bucks," I replied with as much sarcasm as my weak voice would allow, trying to force on a smile.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes filled with excitement.

"My mom walked in on us and...kind of blew up." I said.

"He jumped out the window." said Axel, before walking out the door.

"You what! Why would you do that?" Demyx looked shocks.

"She chased after Axel with a frying pan and came for me next. Which would you choose?"

Demyx shot a surprised look at Zexion, who just looked indifferent, as he always did. He slumped down into the chair and closed his eyes, resting his head on the ugly wall behind him. Demyx no doubt had woken him up to get over here as soon as possible.

He turned back to me, intent on getting all the juicy details of the story. "What were you guys doing when she walked in?"

I felt my face turn bright red under the dirt and dried blood still on my face. "Nothing really, just kissing."

"Oooh, go Roxas!" he smiled and nudged me.

I winced, the pain meds weren't fully in effect yet.

"Sorry," he said, crossing his arms and taking a step back, as if not wanting to be tempted to touch me again.

I yawned and he retreated to the corner, sitting on the arm of Zexion's chair. He started playing with the bluish strands of hair.

Axel came back in with a bottle of water and a small bag of pretzels. He offered them both to me, but I only took the water. He took his seat back on the edge of my bed and opened the pretzels.

He no longer looked sad, just exhausted.

Demyx sighed and stood up. "Well, Zexy, I think it's about time to go. We only came to see if you were okay."

Zexion opened his eyes and said "Get well soon, Roxas," before heading out the door with Demyx in tow.

Axel sighed as they closed the door behind them.

"I think you should go home, Axel." I said softly, stifling a yawn.

"But why?" he looked offended.

"No, I didn't mean...you just look tired. You've had a long night, you need to rest. I'll be fine. These meds are starting to make me drowsy anyways and there's really no point being here when I'm asleep."  
>He blinked and thought for a second, before yawning in agreement. "Sleep well Roxy, I'll be back later to check on you."<p>

He got up slowly and kissed my forehead, then turned for the door and exited silently.

I sighed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>So...whatcha think? Boring, I know...but I have a secret to tell you. I dyed my hair Axel Red! :D and ya wanna know another secret? I'm now working on a very interesting chapter. ;)<br>(no telling when it will actually be up though...)

And a note to those who commented from last chapter, or who have perhaps just now read it...I was upset at the time I wrote it, and it soon became nothing more than a story. Things with my mom are complicated...she only brings up the matter once in a great while, but besides that we're good on most terms. After all, you guys should be thanking her for giving me life (and inspiration)! lol and besides, in 14 months, I'll be 18! :D


	10. Promise?

Here's a little something to keep you guys entertained over your winter break. ;)

This chapter is dedicated to my bestesterest friend since the 4th grade, the first one I allowed to read this story. Even though you're over 1000 miles away, I still think of you every day. (I'm a poet and I didn't know it, teehee) Merry Christmas Tinker Bell! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Promise?<p>

I awoke shortly after dusk, my bladder feeling like it was about to explode.

I pressed the buzzer to ask the nurse to help me up and into the bathroom. I felt like an old man.

As I washed my hands afterwards, I got a glimpse of myself in the dingy mirror above the sink. Demyx was right, I looked terrible. It looked like I had come out of a horror movie.

I scrubbed the dirt and blood off my face as best as I could, and when I was somewhat satisfied with my appearance I retired once more to the hospital bed.

I had slept almost the entire day, but I felt like I could sleep for at least three more days.

A different nurse came in and said "Oh good, you're finally awake!" I simply nodded as she came around the bed, checking different things.

"Several people came calling for you today, but I didn't let them come in. You looked like you needed that nap."

"Did a guy named Axel try coming? Kinda tall with crazy red hair?" I asked.

"No, not that I can recall. A woman named Nancy did try coming in though. She looked pretty upset, it hurt me to turn her away."

My mom had tried to visit me? She was the one who did this to me, why would she want to see me? No doubt to try to finish what she started. It didn't make sense.

I explained to her what Axel looked like and told her that he was the only one I wanted to be permitted in my room if I was asleep. She nodded and wrote something onto her little clipboard. "Would you like me to get you some dinner, sweetie?"

"No thanks, I think I'll wait."

She nodded as she turned to leave. "If you need anything, just buzz." She closed the door silently behind her.

I flipped through the channels on the little television in the corner at least a dozen times before picking a random game show I had never heard of before. Not that I wanted to watch it, but the room just seemed too silent.

I tried to get the hang of the game, but my mind kept wandering off. I kept thinking about the sudden turn my life had taken since moving here. First no one knew of my existance, then I found myself in a gang, and then whatever was happening with Axel...and then my mom saw us and now I had no place to go to after I was released from the hospital. The chain of events took the sharpest turns and my head was reeling from so much thought.

Just then the door slowly creaked open.

"Good, you're awake." Axel whispered. He looked up to the TV screen and chuckled to himself. "I never got the point of that game."

I turned it off and moved over so he could actually sit fully on the bed next to me.

He pushed my hair out of my eyes. "How you doin' Roxy?"

"Considerably better."

"I'm so sorry this happened," he said, that sad look returning to his eyes.

I sighed. "It's not your fault. I jumped, not you, okay?"

My sudden harsh tone surprised him, and I put my hand on his. "I don't blame you for any of this, so please don't blame yourself."

He placed his other hand on mine. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "The doctor said you can go home tomorrow if you'd like. But I know you don't want to go back there. Xemnas said he can come up with a room for you, but you can always come to my place and I'll sleep on the couch."

I thought long and hard about both of my choices, listing each pro and con. Xemnas certainly had room for me, but I would get lost in that place in an instant. I had also only met him a few times before so it'd be kind of weird for me to stay at his house. As for Axel's, I had never been there before and who knew what it would be like. And with us sort of together now, if anything ever happened between us, things would immediately be weird.

Axel sat in silence for a few minutes while I weighed the options. "I guess I could stay with you-"

"Oh yay Roxy!" He started bouncing on my bed. "We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna watch movies and talk about boys and paint our nails!"

I laughed at his ridiculous imitation of a teenage girl, but suddenly got serious. "But only on one condition..."

He stopped bouncing and turned to me. "Sure, what's that?"  
>I looked him in the eyes, "You have to promise...not to try anything." He gave me a confused look. "You know what I mean."<p>

"Oh, that...I swear that I won't. I wouldn't want to do anything to make you wanna leave!"

I smiled at him and he wrapped one arm around me. "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays and best wishes for whatever holiday you do or don't celebrate (:<p> 


	11. Welcome to my Humble Abode

I am here to give you guys the most wonderful gift...the gift of READING. *big goofy smile* Blah blah blah, so you're literate. Big whoop. You're obviously here for a reason...so let's get down to business...

This chapter is dedicated to my very own Roxy-poo (; Happy Hanukkah, you freaking Jew. I peed. :D Wuv youuuuuuu!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Welcome to my Humble Abode<p>

I was released from the hospital the next day, Axel pushed me out in a wheelchair and helped me into his car.

It was a low-riding red convertible, I thought it suited him well. I noticed a few bags in the back seat.

He climbed into the driver's seat and caught me looking back. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I snuck into your house this morning and took a few outfits for you. Not too many that your mom would notice that anything was missing, but enough to last a week or two."

I gaped at him.

"Don't worry, I made sure your mom wasn't there. The place was a mess though, your door was torn apart and there was some blood on the carpet, probably from your nose." He put the car into gear and started pulling out of the parking lot.

We rode in silence for a while, I was so tired, I couldn't sleep at all in those hospital beds.

After about fifteen minutes we pulled into a large apartment complex. It was a pretty decent looking place.

He grabbed my bags and led me up the stairs to his apartment, 408C. As soon as he opened the door, I couldn't have pictured a place that fit him better.

It wasn't too big, but the black carpet and retro feel of the place was certainly homey. There was a red couch with a huge silver clock hanging above it, and opposite a small TV. I could see down the hallway off to the side that there was a small bathroom and bedroom, and as I limped behind him down the hall I saw a little kitchen with a black and white 1950s diner theme.

I followed him into his room, where he told me I could sleep, and that he would sleep on the couch. I laughed at his attempt to look innocent and sat on the bed. It was probably the most comfortable bed I'd ever been on in my life. The mattress was one of those expensive memory foam ones, and the bright red comforter was fluffy and soft.

Axel sat down next to me and I sighed. "You look tired," he said.

"I am," I replied.

"You want to go to sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I mean, I'm tired, but I don't know if I want to sleep." I laid back anyways, spreading my arm across the smooth fabric.

He jumped onto the bed and sat on top of me. "We could always do something else..." he winked at me.

I pushed him off and laughed at him. I still wasn't sure about that yet.

He laughed with me and pulled me closer to him. He played with my hair and I breathed in his wonderful scent. I closed my eyes and they didn't want to open again.

I reopened them when he kissed my forehead and sighed.

"If you're tired I can go. You need to rest up, we're going back to school tomorrow."  
>"School?" I asked stupidly.<p>

"Yes, that place where you waste thirteen years of your life, get a ton of homework that you never do, and crotchety old people yell at you for texting or sleeping in class?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah, that place."

He started to get up. I grabbed his arm, "No, don't leave me!" I whined like a little kid (or Jaime), and he chuckled and laid back down.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, playing with my hair again.

"Yes," I mumbled lazily. "One night won't hurt."

He wrapped his arm around me and every time I blinked, my eyes stayed closed a second longer. I fell into a deep, blissful sleep, finally freed of the awful smell, loud beeping and lumpy bed of the hospital. I had Axel near me, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

I woke early in the morning, limping down the hallway into the bathroom. Axel was still asleep, but I just couldn't sleep anymore.

I flicked on the light in the bathroom and nearly jumped at my reflection. I hadn't seen my face for days and it was better than the last time I'd seen it, but I had almost forgotten what had happened. Scars were starting to form and the bruises were starting to turn yellow.

It looked horrifying, and I wasn't ready for the questions I was certain would be bombarding me when I got to school.

I attempted to clean up my face, to no avail. I sighed and left the bathroom.

I nearly bumped into Axel on the way back to the bedroom. "Your clothes are in a bag in the corner," he said.

We both continued down the hallway and I changed in his room. I moved as slowly as I could, I didn't want to go back to school.

At almost 8:00, Axel and I headed down to his car and we drove down to the school. We pulled in minutes before the first bell rang.

He walked with me to my locker and offered to carry my books to first hour, seeing as I was on crutches.

"You're gonna be late!" I protested.

"So? Like I care," he laughed. He grabbed my U.S. History book from the top shelf and walked me to class, leaving the classroom just as the minute bell rang.

I sat in the back of the classroom, trying to avoid contact with everyone. I noticed that each person in the class shot me a look at least once every ten minutes, but no one attempted to say anything.

When the bell rang the teacher asked me to come to the front of the room. I thought she was going to say something about my face, but as far as I could tell she was pretending it wasn't there. I knew there was no way she couldn't notice it, but she just wanted to give me the assignments I had missed while I was gone.

Axel was waiting for me out in the hallway, he took my book when I almost dropped it on his foot.

We walked to our next class, he had changed his schedule so we could have most of our classes together.

We went towards our usual seats in the back corner with Demyx and Zexion. Demyx practically tackled me when I walked in.

"Roxas! We missed you, you're finally back!" he kept hugging me as Zexion and Axel silently laughed at him.

I struggled to get him off of me, but I gave up after a few feeble attempts. He finally let go when the teacher walked in and gave him a dirty look. He sat down and as the teacher started another boring lecture, he dragged my desk closer to him.

"How long have I even been gone?" I whispered.

"Today is Thursday," he said.

I had been gone almost a week? This was worse than I thought. My mom had probably blown up the neighborhood by now. Or else she was celebrating like crazy. Either way, I didn't want to interrupt.

I just sort of sat there and gaped like an idiot for a moment before Axel slapped me on the back, "Yeah, it's good to have you back, Roxy." he winked at me.

Not too long after they started filling me in with the stories from the past week, the teacher came to the back of the room to break up our reunion.

"I know you've had a nice vacation, Roxas," He stared down at the cast on my leg, "but I can't have you distracting the rest of my class. You can catch up during your lunch, but I can write you a pass to detention if you'd like to continue gossiping elsewhere." He turned on his heel and started talking again about the importance of getting enough Vitamin C.

We all decided to shut up for the rest of class. We didn't pay attention, of course, but we at least didn't speak to each other. Instead we threw paper wads at each other and drew crude pictures of the teacher.

Aside from a few more dirty glances, he didn't seem to mind, so long as we were silent.

When the bell rang, he also called me to the front of the room. I thought it was either about our immature behavior or getting make up work, but I was wrong once again.

"Axel, you may leave the room and go on to your next class," he said. Axel was trying to wait for me in the back corner of the room.

"This came for you, while you were gone." he held out a small envolope. It was blank on the outside. I took it from his hands, turning it over. "It's from your mother. She said she didn't know where she might find you and that this be handed to you upon your return."

I was confused as to why my mom would've wanted to give me a letter, surely she was happier without me.

"You can stay here to read it, I have a free period right now, and I can write you a pass. Knock when you need me," I simply nodded my head as he retreated into his office.  
>I sunk down into a desk in the front row. I carefully opened the envelope as though a Howler was going to jump out at me.<p>

_Dear Roxas,_it read.

* * *

><p>Roxy-poo, how do you liek it?<p>

Muah-hahahaha! More suspense! and you won't find out what happens til *dun dun dun* NEXT YEAR! ;D or my name isn't Mooooooojo Jojo! (well, it's not)

Happy Christmahanukwanzaakkuh to all you losers lame enough to actually read my story. JK (Rolling...heh heh) I'll have more...eventually. Happy New Year too!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllll time for dinner...bye!


	12. The Letter

I haven't gotten the chance to proofread this, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. It's just that today is the last day of winter break and who knows when I'll be able to get on again.

I'm working on Chapter 14 right now, and lemme just say...I know you're all gonna love it. ESPECIALLY my little Roxy-Poo ;D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Letter<p>

_Dear Roxas,_

_I know you probably haven't forgiven me for what I did to you, and I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me. But hear me out. I know we've had a rough past few years, especially since your father died and your brother left. Things have just been so hard for me on my own, and I'm trying to make sure you have the very best. You are still my baby, but you've grown up so fast. I don't know where I've gone wrong, but we've lost the relationship we used to have. I know you don't like the men I'm always with, but I feel that you need a father figure in your life. I have turned to drinking to try to drown out the pain of your deceased father, but it only causes more stress between you and I. Since you left, I haven't touched a drop of alcohol. I've moped around and wallowed in my own pity, hoping each day that you'd walk through that door and all would return to normal. But I know that I've hurt you. Not just physically, although you were incredibly stupid to have jumped out that window. I can understand though, there was all the rage from the drinks I'd had that night, and coming home to find my son with another guy, I must admit it broke my heart. I want the best for you, and surely he can't give that to you. Our bodies were built for man and woman to go together, not two men or two women. If we were meant to be that way, humans couldn't even survive. You are very smart, but you must realise how stupid being with this boy is. You are young and your mind is confused about what you want, but I assure you that another man is not what you truly want. It's just a phase and things may seem hopeless now, but at a time when you least expect it, the perfect girl for you will come around and you will get married and have children. Perhaps once they are your age you'll understand the pain I'm enduring. I cannot possibly let you be gay, you will absolutely burn in hell for eternity for that. I know that you are staying with him, so come home to me before you let yourself get hurt, for then things will get worse for you. Ask God to forgive you for your sin, the devil has clouded your mind and fooled you to believe that homosexuality is the right way to go. Let God know you love him, and he will remove the evil within your soul. God will forgive you, I will forgive you. Come back home and I will make things better for the both of us._

Half an hour had passed. The parts about us growing apart made me almost cry, but now I was livid. She was telling me not to be with the one I loved. I hardly believed in God, so who was she to tell me I'd go to hell for being with another guy?

I ripped the letter into shreds, my face burning with anger.

At just that moment, Axel poked his head in the little window of the door, scanning the room for the teacher. I gave him the all clear and he walked in. Man, this guy had perfect timing.

He immediately walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, as I stupidly wiped the tears off my face.

He didn't say a word, just sat there rubbing my back as more silent tears poured out. I felt vulnerable, crying in front of him, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The mother I had once loved was certainly long gone, as was the innocence of my younger days. Her closed mind I knew would never open to even the thought of me staying with Axel, but I wasn't going to just let him go. I was no longer naive and sheltered as I once was, so I couldn't let her control my life anymore. I didn't need her "protection".

The mental connection I had with Axel was amazing. He sensed that I didn't want to talk, he just sat there and comforted me.

I felt the tears finally coming to an end, and he started softly, "Do you want to-"

Just then, the door to Mr. Mullins' office opened. My jaw dropped and I had that deer-in-the-headlights kind of look.

Mr. Mullins stopped and gave me a strange look, and said "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I took a quick peek over my left shoulder where Axel had just been standing, and he had disappeared. I did a quick scan of the room, and I seriously started to believe I had only imagined he had been there.

"Nothing," I covered quickly. "I just spaced out and you scared me."

"Oh, well do you need a pass yet?" he asked, pulling out the little stack of purple passes.

"No," I answered, "my lunch starts in 5 minutes so I'll just go then."

He nodded and turned back into his office.

As soon as the door closed, Axel was by my side again.

I jumped. "What the- how did you do that?" My heart was still beating loud.

"Do what?" he asked, with an evil grin on his face. "You wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" I asked, confused and surprised. "Won't we get caught sneaking out?"

"Roxy, you're always the one to worry. I have my ways." He grabbed my hand, helping me up and dragging me out into the hall.

I could hear the noise from the cafeteria around the corner, I knew the bell was about to ring.

He looked up and down the hallway, and pulled out a small red key. He looked again, and led me around the corner, and unlocked a big white door that I had never noticed before. It was made almost to blend in with the surrounding wall.

As he opened it, he said "I don't even think the janitors know about this, or they would've closed it off a long time ago." he pulled me through the dark doorway and closed it just as the bell outside rang.

"Where is that damn- Ah!" just then, a small, bare lightbulb flicked on. There were two stairways, one going up, the other down.

"Which way?" he asked, doing a ridiculous bow in the direction of the stairs.

I debated for a brief moment before answering. "Up," I said, we were already on the third floor, what else could be up there?

I cautiously limped up the dim stairway. He patiently followed me and brought out the key once again to unlock the door at the top. When he opened the door, I was instantly blinded.

I took a moment, waiting for my eyes to adjust before realising where we were. We were on top of the building, the brilliant sun shining right in my eyes.

He walked past me and smiled, spreading his arms in the warm sunshine. I looked past him, seeing the wonderful view from the top of the building. I could see the sports fields on two sides of the school, the woods, and the parking lot. Beyond that, I traced the small streets until I found my house, which looked tiny from up this high. I was in awe.

I stepped closer to the edge of the building, not daring to go more than a few feet from the edge, seeing as I was afraid of heights. I was surprised I could even get this close, but the view was so spectacular.

I had almost forgotten about Axel, and jumped when he spoke aloud. "There's Xemnas' over there," I turned to my left, my eyes following where he was pointing. The mansion dwarfed the surrounding houses by comparison even from this distance.

"Who would build a house like that in a town like this?" I asked.

Axel laughed for a moment, before he realised that I was being serious. "The question you _should_ be asking," he said as he put his arm around me, "is why would they build a town like this around a house like that."

I cocked my head like a confused cat and he laughed again. "You surely didn't think some rich person just decided to build a house in the middle of all this." The look on my face must've told him he was wrong again.

He sighed and gestured to a small half circle of lawn chairs I hadn't noticed before.

* * *

><p>SUH-SPENCAHHH! teehee, I know I'm evil.<p>

P.S. You're welcome Tina for the teacher's name ;) I can see Jaime was of no help. YEAH THAAANKSSS *sarcasm*

Speaking of Jaime, I found something on the internet I knoooooooooow you would love. TEXT ME IF YOU WANNA KNOW, BITCH! *heart*

P.S. I may be changing the name of my story soon, just because the title was a song stuck in my head and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Any ideas?


	13. A Lesson In History

I am so sorry for the wait, A LOT has been happening and I haven't had the time, energy, or will for writing recently. I also don't have very easy access to the internet, cuz I'm not allowed on the internet at all, so I have to wait til my mom is gone long enough.

This chapter is pretty boring, but I'm having trouble writing the next few so I apologize in advance for the wait following this chapter too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Lesson in History<p>

I sat down as he began talking. "That house was here long before the rest of this town even existed. Well, the cellar did at least. It was built about 300 years ago, underground where it couldn't be easily found. Could you believe a large tree used to sit right on top of the opening? You had to crawl beneath a large gap in the roots to find it.

"The original Organization XIII began there. Of course, back then they were just called the Organization, there was only about eight back then. It was a small group of outcasts, they called themselves Nobodies, that banded together to perform missions. We still don't even know what originally happened there, the records were lost in the fire in 1894. But I'll explain that later." he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he continued.

"The Organization wanted to be able to bring their families, so they tore down the tree and built a house large enough for all of the members plus their families. This eventually posed a problem though, as their families grew older and began families of their own. They built smaller houses all around the larger house. Besides the Organization and their slowly growing families, there was immense wilderness around them. Remember than this was before even the pioneers, and even Indians didn't have any settlements within 50 miles of the small settlement. The tradition of the Organization was passed from father to son, symbolized by the handing down of their black cloaks.

"As the area was becoming more populated, the group kept growing larger. As the pioneers started arriving, the population boomed and the town grew larger still, they had to start putting restrictions on the people who could join the Organization. They put a final limit of 50 members, and the business boomed.

"In the late 1800s, a group of rejected Organization members came together and started an opposing clan. They were outraged, and many of them claimed the Organization had been in their family for generations. One night in the winter of 1894, they all went out and set the whole town on fire. Much of it was lost, including the Organization house, only the cellar remained. About 80% of the people in the town died, including most of the revolters. Only thirteen Organization members were left."

The weather was beautiful when we had first arrived on top of the building, but the longer we sat, the hotter it got. My mind started to wander, I began thinking of my mom again. Would I ever see her again? Was she right about the whole thing? I shook my head and continued listening to Axel.

"Everything from the records to their families were lost, but they decided to rebuild everything. The built the mansion out of granite, and earned the town its name, Granite Heights. They vowed to keep the Organization at only thirteen members, only to be passed on to the first born son. This kept it from too many people trying to start a new revolt."

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, and I suddenly became aware that he'd stopped talking and stood up to stretch. I took a few steps out of the half circle.

"I could tell I was boring you, so I just stopped."  
>"No, honestly I think it's quite interesting. Now I know at least a little bit of the Organization...I just have a lot on my mind right now." As I said this, more thoughts came into my mind.<p>

Once again, the thought of all the crazy things that had happened since I moved here floated through my mind. I had joined a gang I still knew next to nothing about, got in a fight with my mom and jumped out of the window, then moved in with a guy that I had known for less than two months. It just now hit me that he didn't live with his parents, so I asked him about it.

"Not to change the subject, but where are your parents?" I asked, scanning his face to see if he was offended by my question.

He looked surprised at first, then confused. He sighed. "I guess I never did tell you that story."

I walked back to the lawn chairs and pulled one closer to him as I took a seat.

"Well, my dad never was around much, the last time I saw him was when I was five. And my mom...well, she got a job offer in North Dakota a few years ago that she couldn't pass up. I-" he paused for a moment to lift his sleeve, "-was already in the Organization so I couldn't leave. So I got emancipated, and I've been living in that apartment since, with the checks my mom sends me every other month. She visits at Christmas time and I go and see her for a few weeks over summer break."

We both sat in silence for a few minutes. There was something else he wasn't telling me, and I could tell. I sensed that he didn't want to talk about it so I changed the subject again.

"Can we go now? It's getting too hot up here."  
>He nodded and we walked silently back to the stairway. Once we were in, he locked the door and started down the stairs. I paused at the third floor, thinking we were going back in, because it was surprisingly only halfway through our lunch hour. I shrugged my shoulders and continued down the stairs after him.<p>

I stumbled a few times over my awkward cast. Axel would stop and peek over his shoulder to see me steadying myself, and continue on.

We got to the first floor finally, but Axel continued down. Was there a basement? Where were we going?

* * *

><p>Well...that's it for now, sorry it's not much : Like I said, things are hard for me right now and writing this story is a lot more than I expected it to be, but especially trying to keep it up and I feel bad about not posting for like a month, and not writing for even longer...but please review anyways?


	14. The Tunnel

I am sooo sorry for the long wait, fo' rizzles. I would give you guys 20 new chapters if I could, but I don't have that many D: I've just been having a lot of drama and kinda lost my will to write for a while. Plus I've been really busy, and life has just been a bitch. Chapter 15 has been really really hard for me to write because I'm really inexperienced in..*ahem*..these things, which is another reason I waited so long with this one. But I guarantee once it's posted you'll love it XD

Enough with the excuses: here's what you came here for. *derp face*

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Tunnel<p>

We went down for what seemed like years, and it was continually getting darker. There were no more bare lightbulbs like there had been when we were still within the school building.

The stairs finally ended, and I guessed we were about 50 feet underground. There was a passageway, but it so dark I couldn't even see two feet in front of me.

Axel spoke for the first time in what felt like an eternity, "You walk in front of me." I stood for a moment, shocked. I didn't like darkness, especially when it was in a small enclosed space like this. If this tunnel collapsed, we'd be instantly dead.

I stepped in front of him and took a second to get myself together. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" I turned and could barely make out his grim smile.

I swallowed. "No, this is just kind of...creepy."  
>"Don't worry, I know exactly where this goes and I know the whole thing by heart, so I'll tell you when to turn before you smash that pretty little face." He chuckled inaudibly.<p>

I sighed and turned back around. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, to no avail.

Axel poked my back, and I slowly started walking. I heard him chuckle again and fought the urge to punch him.

He guided me through the passageway for what felt like years, and just as I was about to give up, he said "We're almost there, only a few more minutes. Just around the next corner is the stairs, and it's all downhill from there. Or up, I suppose."

I stopped anyways. "Can we just rest for a minute?"

"Poor Roxy can't handle it? Do you want me to carry you? It's really no big deal for me."  
>I shook my head before stupidly realising he probably couldn't even see me. "No, I'll be fine. Just with this cast its like having a ten pound weight attached to my leg." I leaned against the wall. It was cool. And dirty. I wiped my hand on my jeans.<p>

"I could carry you..." he said again, as he leaned next to me. We both sighed.

I stared down at my feet, or at least tried to, and suddenly Axel was in front of me. He had his hands on either side of me, holding himself up. It was a weird sensation, having the cold stone wall behind me and his warm body in front of me. But not as weird as-

He leaned in closer, kissing me. It was a lingering kiss, but I was distracted so I didn't respond at first.

He slowly backed away, thinking he had crossed a line. I instantly reacted and pushed him against the opposite wall and kissed him. His eyes were wide open with shock, he probably never would've thought I'd make a move like that.

He sort of shrugged and squeezed my ass, trying to get a reaction out of me. But I knew better than that by now. I smirked and continued kissing him. He fought for control, but I held my ground. I could sense his frustration, and it made me feel even more excited.

He finally managed to push me back against the wall, and in my moment of surprise he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I reached behind his head and grabbed a fistful of red hair. He moaned in response.

His arms were wrapped loosely around my waist, and I used the split second when we were both coming up for air to my advantage. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and he was surprised once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I could tell that he was enjoying this. And I was too...maybe just a little too much.

He started kissing my neck, and I gasped. He laughed quietly, his warm breath tickling the hairs on my neck.

He slowly and gently let me down, I was dangling for a few seconds before my feet actually found the ground. I was actually quite surprised with his strength.

He put his forehead against mine and we stood breathing hard for a few moments. He took a little step closer to me. He slowly put his hands on my hips, pulling my shirt up just an inch.

I shivered at his touch, his fingertips were cold but his palms were warm. He kissed down my neck, stopping once again at the sweet spot.

I dug my fingers into his back and he gasped. He was shrinking in front of my eyes, and I realised he was kneeling. He looked up into my eyes, trying to read my expression.

All I could see in the dark was the faint glint of his green eyes. My mind was working in slow motion, and I didn't even realise what he was trying to do until I felt his hand on the button of my jeans.

He paused, giving me the chance to tell him to stop, but I couldn't find my voice.

Was I ready for this?

* * *

><p>GAHHH SUSPENSEEE. AGAIN. You should know me by now!<p>

I'm sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but like I said Chapter 15 is hard for me to write. If you'd like to help write it, message me(;

Comments are appreciated and encouraged; as are cash, orphans, and coupons for Taco Bell. Oh, and if you know of any assassins I would gladly accept that information as well.

I apologise in advance for the wait that will come before 15 is up.


End file.
